random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Werten Show
The Werten Show is a Jetanie-American computer animated television show that stars Roblox user Werten25 and his friends on their adventures in the many games of Roblox. The show premiered on A3 Network on 14th September, 2009, and has been one of the channel's most popular show ever since. The show is produced by Starlight Script. With over 600 episodes, The Werten Show has more episodes than any other Jetanie cartoon. Format Every episode of the show begins with Werten in his home, the Ro-Block, a square-like floating object which is similar to that of the pod in . Werten is seen using his computer, the R-Gamer, to look about the Roblox hub, looking for games to play. Once he finds a game, he jumps into the game's thumbnail, similar to that of , and joins the game. He is usually, but not always, joined by one of his pets, who appear at the start of every episode. The show itself has no voice acting except for a few grunts. Instead, the supporting characters speak using text bubbles. Werten himself, however, never speaks and never makes noises. In each episode, tickets can be seen floating about the area. Werten tries to collect them, and at the end of the episode, counts how many tickets he has managed to collect. He occasionally uses them to buy items, such as his favourite drink, Bloxxy Cola. At the end of every episode, Werten throws a white orb onto the ground that creates a portal that sends him back to the Ro-Block, ending the episode. Characters Main characters * Werten - Werten is the show's main protagonist, who is a ROBLOX user, who is notorious for his below average fighting skills. He likes to horde a lot of items. * Butter - Butter is Werten's flying pet fish. He often finds Werten annoying and likes to run away from him. Butter, however, is shown to be unconfident alone. * Squeak - Squeak is Werten's giant beetle pet, who can be ridden on. Whoever jumps on top of him can take control of his body. * Roller - Roller is Werten's pet "dog", who is a red sphere with a face. He gets angry when people jump on top of him. He is based off an old NPC in ROBLOX. Antagonists * Netrew - Netrew is Werten's doppelganger created by a glitched cloner. He often enjoys purposely doing the opposite of what Werten is doing. Due to sharing DNA with Werten, he knows all of his thoughts. * Dementor - Dementor is a strange Robloxian who has the power to mess with coding. He has set traps that have forced Werten to play his games several times in the past. * Chop - Chop is a skeleton-like creature, who can summon unlimited amounts of mini skeletons which can kill Robloxians. ROBLOX users Each episode contains up to 19 other ROBLOX users. Some only make non-speaking cameos, whilst others play significant roles. Occasionally one or more of the ROBLOX users will be the main antagonists of the episode. One of Werten's friends on ROBLOX may make several appearances, whilst one of the users that antagonises Werten may also be a recurring character. Development Werten25, or as he is referred to on the television show, Werten, joined Roblox on 26th August, 2009. He was sponsored to create his own television show due to his character design and personality being appealing. The show was bought by A3 ltd and scheduled to premiere on A3 Network on 14th September, 2009, leaving the team at Stralight Script less than two weeks to make the pilot episode. The pilot, Waiting in the Room, lasted a total of 4 minutes and 18 seconds (not including the title screen and credits), and was created in nine days. Each 4 minute episode takes approximately two weeks to make, and are finished just a few shy days before premiering on A3 Network. Reception Parental Guidance Episodes Transmissions Trivia * It has been never explained why Werten does not speak at all in the show. * Roller is the only pet that is based off a ROBLOX NPC. Category:TV Shows Category:Roblox